


Don't

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: History, Implied abuse, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Maria Reynolds is a victim, not a villain.





	

A bruised wrist, a painted face…  
Which will men notice first?  
Wear enough to cover marks  
But not enough to hide

She begged inside, say no to this  
But he didn’t. He said yes.

Her words enticed, her body shrunk  
And caught him in the trap.  
She hated him and every man  
They all would act the same

She begged inside, say no to this  
But he didn’t. He said yes.

The money came, she got her praise  
But she lost parts of herself  
The more he came, the less she was  
‘Till all she had was gone.

She begged inside, say no to this  
But he didn’t. He said yes.


End file.
